Aria de bohème
by lufink
Summary: Il pleut sur Londres. Exténués, deux vieux rivaux-potes se quittent sur le palier d'une librairie franchement vétuste de Soho, trempés jusqu'à l'os. Après tout, suite à l'annulation de dernière minute de l'Apocalypse, la vie reprend son cours (veuillez excuser le dérangement). Enfin, à un détail - comme le nez de Cléopâtre au milieu de la figure - près.
1. Ne pars plus ensuite

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni les _old-fashioned lyrics_ de Queen, ni le chef d'œuvre des messires Pratchett (paix à son âme) et Gaiman.

Je suis faible, mais j'aime trop ces deux-là. Du reste, je vous dois une explication : ce qui n'était jusqu'à présent qu'un début de récit plus instinctif qu'à l'accoutumée s'anima de lui-même, comme possédé. Par conséquent, voilà un bout de vie en deux chapitres, mielleux à s'en carier les dents. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I.** Ne pars plus ensuite (J'assurerai tes arrières)

* * *

 _I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
_ _We can do the tango just for two_

* * *

Le lendemain de l'Apocalypse-Mais-En-Fait-Non – un dimanche des plus tranquilles – Londres s'avérait pluvieuse, encombrée, et même _morose_ , comme si de rien n'était.

Le surlendemain, un ange coquet s'assoupit devant son chocolat chaud avec un peu de crème, _légère_ , s'il-vous-plait. Son Ennemi Naturel, lui, dormait déjà (depuis l'avant-veille au soir).

Deux jours après la Non-Fin-Du-Monde, un démon – tout à fait inoffensif – terrorisait vaguement ses sublimes plantes vertes. Et, bougon, son vieil adversaire de toujours s'éveilla avec une envie de thé Earl Grey et petits biscuits à la cannelle fait-maison.

La semaine suivante, Londres s'était remise de ses émotions. Pas Aziraphale et Crowley.

* * *

Le mercredi de la dite-semaine, à midi et vingt-quatre minutes, le blond bonhomme n'en put plus d'être nerveux et maussade et sacrément _seul._ Alors il quitta l'arrière-boutique de sa librairie miteuse (mais douillette, pourvu que l'on ne s'attarde pas trop sur la sémantique) et déboula dans la rue comme une tempête en mer, l'âme ballotée et le cœur au bord des lèvres – _Oh, misère, j'aurais dû lui demander son adresse, depuis le temps_ – puis manqua s'écraser sur _Crowley_ , tout aussi nerveux et maussade et diablement _seul_.

« Oh, Crowley. C'est drôle que tu sois là, j-j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, mais, euh, je crois que je n'y comprends rien, en fait. _Ahem_. »

(En vérité, le combiné dont il était question ne fonctionnait plus depuis février 1932.)

« Je, hm. S-Sssalut mon ange. J'ai débranché mon répondeur téléphonique, m'enfin, on sait jamais. Les Enfers à ma poursuite, tout ça. »

Le silence, entre eux, demeura longtemps : gonflé d'angoisse, d'ongles rongés et de regards furtifs.

Bravache, le démon – qui, à son grand dam, dansait (assez habilement, d'ailleurs) d'un pied sur l'autre – implora plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Tu, hm, te laisserais tenter par un déjeuner ? Ou un thé, peut-être, un chocolat, ou- »

Soudain, Aziraphale l'étreignit si _fort_ qu'il lui coupa le souffle (et lui fêla au moins deux côtes).

« Tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi. A-Absolument, je veux dire… _Oui,_ mon cher. »

Aux anges, Aziraphale ne se fit pas prier pour s'accrocher au bras que Crowley lui tendait, en parfait gentilhomme, quoique plutôt démoniaque. Puis le moteur de cette bonne vieille Bentley chanta, et voilà qu'ils souriaient bêtement, presque à s'en bloquer la mâchoire, comme deux _idiots_.


	2. Pourrais-je jamais ?

**II.** Pourrais-je jamais ? (Tu es le phare de mes nuits)

* * *

 _Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine,  
(one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock) precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Take me back to yours that will be fine_

* * *

L'après-midi était passée trop vite, la soirée plus encore.

En balade sur Berkeley Square pour digérer un tiramisu au speculoos qui, peut-être, avait été en trop – _La gourmandise est un péché, mon ange_ – Aziraphale et Crowley philosophaient de bon cœur, lorsque le blond bonhomme, plus maladroit qu'à l'accoutumée, trébucha sur un caillou hardiment en saillie. Aziraphale s'agrippa ferme au bras de son démon de compère, qui, goguenard, se moqua gentiment. Du reste, l'ange ne lâcha qu'en remontant dans la Bentley, à peine boudeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, la voix suave et agréablement familière de Freddie Mercury berça leur conversation enthousiaste – qui portait, de façon intéressante, sur l'appellation « space opera » désignant des œuvres, qui, manifestement, n'avait _rien_ en commun avec l'art lyrique, bon sang, mais à quoi pensent ces humains (« Ah bon, ça ne vient pas de ton côté ? – Nah, trop malfaisant, même pour nous. ») – quoique tendue à mesure qu'ils approchaient du quartier de Soho.

Dix jours plus tôt, Crowley avait raccompagné son vieux rival-pote devant sa librairie miraculée (dans un état invariablement déplorable, voire _davantage_ ), sous une pluie battante et glacée. Dix jours plus tôt, après avoir fait tomber ses clés, une, deux, _trois_ fois, Aziraphale avait bafouillé un « Bonsoir, mon cher. » confus, puis Crowley avait détalé. Si le bougre avait – nonchalamment, _bien sûr_ – trainé des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture, personne ne sut.

Là, ils n'étaient pas sous une pluie battante et glacée mais plutôt sous les étoiles, chatoyantes dans un ciel de plomb. Là, Aziraphale resta planté comme un empoté devant sa porte, à se ronger les ongles – plus tout à fait divinement manucurés – puis carrément les sangs. Le malaise entre eux allait croissant, alors Anthony J. Crowley brisa (plutôt misérablement, en vérité) le silence :

« Bon. Hm. On se voit bientôt, pas vrai ? »

Aziraphale ne se sentit jamais plus _humain_ que lorsque qu'il agrippa brusquement le poignet du pauvre diable déjà en train de s'enfuir – oublieux des convenances et de l'Arrangement et du _monde entier_ – et que ces mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres charnues :

« Ne… Ne pars pas. _S'il-te-plait_. »

Crowley, une fois n'est pas coutume, _cilla_. L'ange, qui se sentait soudain bien moins humain mais très, _très_ bête – _Oh, misère, ma langue a fourché_ – voulut reculer ; son dos cogna la porte de sa librairie délabrée, alors il voulut disparaitre, ou pire, être _décorporé_. Prestement. Tout de suite, en fait.

« Euh, non, je veux _dire_ , j'ai un excellent vin au placard – une bouteille de Saint-Emilion (Château L'Angélus, 1926) apparut comme par magie dans le dit-placard – et, hm, enfin, ce serait _dommage_ de l'y laisser, très cher, tu ne crois pas ? »

S'il fut d'abord stupéfait par la vulnérabilité émanant de son Ennemi Naturel – de ses yeux fuyards, son sourire bizarrement crispé, ses doigts tremblants – Crowley s'approcha ensuite plus _près_ , chercha Aziraphale du regard, puis murmura, infernalement _tendre_ :

« C'est OK, d'accord. Je _reste_. Je ne voulais pas partir, donc, c'est _parfait_. »

Aziraphale rougit aussitôt – jusqu'aux oreilles – et le démon, pragmatique, n'y trouvait qu'une explication : il avait pensé tout haut. En conséquence, Crowley piqua un fard, jura entre ses dents, puis – tout à fait dignement, _merci bien_ – paniqua comme un _damné_.

« Euh, non, enfin. _Oui_. Je v-voulais dire : le vin. Très bonne idée. »

Ils bégayèrent encore un peu – comme deux _nigauds_ – jusqu'à en rire timidement.

« _Oh_ , Crowley. »

Parfois, le blond bonhomme avait le don de faire chanter drôlement les syllabes, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'agacer, ou d'enchanter, ou les deux – il ne savait pas trop, _les deux_ , probablement – ce vieux serpent de Crowley.

« J'ai l'air d'un imbécile, c'est _ça_. »

Aziraphale s'efforça de réprimer l'insupportable affection qui lui grimpait au cœur et, à l'évidence, échoua lamentablement. Son visage potelé se fendit d'un sourire candide.

« Tu _es_ un imbécile, mon cher. D'ailleurs, je crois que moi aussi. Sûrement un trait divin. »

Médusé, le démon lui rendit son sourire si _fort_ qu'il s'en rompit presque la mâchoire.

« Tu _blasphèmes_ , mon ange ! »

Désormais cramoisi, Aziraphale fit à peu près mine de l'ignorer royalement – _satané reptile_ et ses pommettes insolentes, qui, l'air de rien, tranchaient les montagnes _–_ pendant qu'il déverrouillait (du premier coup) sa librairie adorée, exhalant sitôt une délicate odeur de papier moisi, mais aussi de jasmin, en cherchant bien.

« Tais-toi et _entre_ , maugréa l'ange, juste par principe. Il ne va pas se boire tout seul, ce vin ! »

En réalité, ils ne se quittèrent jamais vraiment après ce soir. Avec le temps, ils finiraient même par oublier comment c'était, _avant_.

* * *

 _Ooh love, ooh loverboy  
What're you doing tonight?_


End file.
